


something different that I'm living for

by always_a_slut_for_hc



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Making Up, Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_a_slut_for_hc/pseuds/always_a_slut_for_hc
Summary: Zuko and Mai, after the war.(an extended scene)
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	something different that I'm living for

“Need a hand?”

Zuko turned from the window, robe undone and still a little on edge. He wasn’t completely sure of his place here in the Fire Palace yet, was still recovering from Azula’s lightning strike and his subsequent coup.

A dark shape detached itself from the wall and came towards him, revealing long shiny hair and a smooth, expressionless face.

“Mai! You’re ok!” Zuko hadn’t seen his, well, now ex-girlfriend since the Boiling Rock. He’d thought about her, sure, replayed the moment when she saved them all in his head over and over again. He’d honestly thought after she betrayed Azula that she…

“I thought you were dead,” he said honestly, and reached his hands out for her, wincing at the motion. Mai’s face was placid as her sharp eyes took him in - the bandages, the wince - and then her clever hands were hoisting the silk fabric of the robe over his shoulder and tying the sash. 

His hands covered hers on the knot, and grey eyes met gold.

“Well, I’m not.”

“Mai…thank you. For what you did. You _saved_ us.”

The corner of her mouth ticked upwards the smallest bit. “You looked like you needed the help.”

“We did. We couldn’t have done it without you. But… _why?_ ” Zuko’s voice broke on the last word. “You were so mad at me, and you should have been, I was a jerk to you-“

“Stop.” Mai’s voice cut though his babble like one of her knives. She heaved a small sigh, and her eyes cut to the window for a moment, then returned back to Zuko’s face.

“I’m only gonna say this once, Zuko, so don’t interrupt,” she said, and he nodded.

“I’ve liked you since we were kids - shut _up!_ ” she said teasingly at Zuko’s quick grin, and punched him feather-light on the shoulder. “I have. You were - you were so passionate, so lively, so dumb and loud. I liked it. It was different.” _From me_ , floated unspoken between them.

“And you were brave,” Mai said, lifting her hand to the scar marring half of Zuko’s face. “I know what you said in the war meeting, Zuko. What you _really_ said.”

His eyes closed against the memories. Her fingers were cool against his cheek as they trailed over the thick, ropy skin.

“When you left, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. And when you did come back, you weren’t the same.”

“No,” he agreed huskily. “I wasn’t.”

“You were trying to fit this, this _mold_ of what you thought you had to be, what your father wanted, and I - I know how that is, and I didn’t want that for you.” Mai looked away, dropping her hand back within her sleeves, arranged in their proper folded position.

“And then you left, again, and I was so _angry_ at you, Zuko.” Her voice shivered just slightly with repressed rage. Zuko opened his mouth to apologize, to explain, but Mai just held up a hand.

“You hurt me. You left me with a stupid letter, no explanation, no goodbye. So I came to see you at the prison, and when I got there…”

She lifted a hand back up to his cheek and let a tiny, fond smile cross her lips. “It was you, again. Stupid, loud, _brave_ Zuko. Whatever you were doing, you believed in it so much, enough to defy your father, to leave your position, to leave _me._ ”

“Mai…” Zuko’s voice was soft and scratchy. “I didn’t want to leave you, but I just - I had to.”

“I know,” she said. “That’s why I did it.” He turned his face into her hand, closing his eyes, and covered her hand with his like he could pin her there forever. 

They stood there for a moment, frozen in time, until Zuko opened his eyes and met Mai’s gaze straight on. “Thank you, Mai,” he whispered, and drew her close. Her face tilted towards his as his hand wrapped to the back of her neck, and when their lips met, warmth spread through Zuko like the dragons’ multicolored fire.

Mai snuggled into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her bony shoulders, rested his scarred cheek on her head. 

“I love you, Mai,” he said in a raspy whisper. 

She held him tighter, ever so gently, and whispered back. “I love you too, Zuko.”

He smiled.

“But don’t ever break up with me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot I couldn't get out of my head. I love these two together, but it was weird working on this in tandem with a Zukka piece, I'll admit.


End file.
